Hagámoslo por Liz
by glowingirl
Summary: Short ficc. Regalo de Navidad para Persefone.Black.Turner. Liz, el amor imposible de Sirius, está en problemas, y Sirius no sabe que hacer. Pero a James se le ocurre un grandioso plan que lo arriesgará todo por ella. Merodeadores vs Filch, ¿quien ganará?
1. El plan

**Este es un short ficc de Harry, orientado en las épocas de andanzas de los animagos. Regalo de Navidad para mi espo Persé.Turner (te amo girl!)**

**For Persé****: Mirá Persé, traté y traté de hacer un Sirius/Liz, pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esperabas, y traté de hacer un Sirius/Remus, pero los slash no me gustan ni se me dan bien, asique hice un Sirius/James/Remus con una chica que interpreto como vos, en un papel secundario pero espero, no menos importante.**

**No se que tal salió, no es mi costumbre escribir Harry (por lo menos todavía) pero espero que te guste. Y se sincera: si es una mierda, decime, bajo la cabeza y sigo practicando.**

**Acá va, espo de mi corazón!!! Te quiero mucho, mucho!!!**

**Feliz Navidad ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**El plan**

__Y… ¡va! __ gritó James, y salió pitando por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Filch acababa de salir, era el momento perfecto.

El plan era simple, si todos lo hacían bien: para liberar a Liz (la chica a la que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima Sirius) tenían que entrar al despacho el celador, robar la llave del cajón de chicos malos (ese estúpido cajón donde guardaba los ficheros de todos los alumnos que se portaban mal, para después restarles nota; y en donde ellos tenían su propio compartimiento de lujo) y extraer el recientemente creado de Liz, para borrar la reciente acusación por llenar el baño de chicas de detonadores bomba que lo habían dejado casi inutilizado, en lo que ella no había tenido nada que ver, y que si era llevado ante el Director como el viejo había anunciado, significaría una fea notificación a los padres de la muchacha. Liz estaba desesperada, porque su madre era muy severa, y Filch no le creía la verdad. Y además eso arruinaría sus posibilidades de ser Premio Anual, cosa por lo que la chica se había esforzado mucho todo el año y para lo que se necesitaban notas de comportamiento perfectas.

Todo eso lo habían oído de Priama, la mejor amiga de Liz y compañera de clase de los tres, diciendo que ella no paraba de llorar; asique… era decisión grupal el tomar acciones drásticas. Lo harían rápido, bien; borrarían esa injusta acusación y librarían a Liz de un castigo no merecido.

Y Sirius quedaría como un héroe. Y probablemente se animaría a invitarla a salir, que era el objetivo final del plan. Todo de la mente maestra de James; después de todo Sirius era su mejor amigo, y esos eran la clase de favores que podía hacer por él.

Y claro: burlarse de él cuando se estuviera besuqueando con Liz por los pasillos sería la justa retribución a su esfuerzo (y al arriesgar su cuello, claro). Pero por el momento la perspectiva de divertirse un rato con la desesperación de Filch era el mejor regalo que podía esperar. El viejo celador no contaba con una memoria muy buena, y sin ese archivo no podría acusar a nadie, por más que se empeñara en protestar y patalear. Eso sería divertido de ver.

Como marcó su cronómetro (y el Mapa del Merodeador) Filch salió a las cinco en punto directo hacia la Biblioteca, con la excusa de limpiar los pasillos. Era cuestión de rapidez: cuando la puerta del despacho de Filch se cerraba, era imposible volver a abrirla.

James fue el primero en llegar, metió la mano por la rendija y frenó la puerta. Después vino Sirius, y por último Remus. Los dos primeros pasaron adentro, mientras que Remus se quedó en la puerta.

__ Muy bien, ya saben que hacer __ dijo James-. Remus, vigila que Filch no venga. Sirius, tú busca en los cajones, yo veré en su escritorio.

__ Pan comido __ dijo Sirius con optimismo, y gravemente se puso a revisar con rapidez los cajones.

Remus se quedó de campana en la puerta, mirando con atención el Mapa, y James se lanzó hacia el escritorio de Filch, pero cuidando de no desordenar nada.

__ ¿Crees que si le robamos el fichero dejará en paz a Liz? __ preguntó Sirius entre el mar de papeles.

__ Seguro. No es un tipo listo, y no podrá acusarla si no tiene pruebas. Además no podemos permitir que le imponga un castigo por algo que no hizo. Limpiar toda la Sala de Trofeos no es tan terrible, pero es suficiente para que a cualquiera le queden las manos como pergamino duro __ terminó levantando las cejas.

A Sirius le corrió un estremecimiento por el cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza.

__ Ugh __ dijo temblando de solo pensarlo-. No, gracias. Necesita esas manos para mí.

Hasta Remus se río desde la puerta. Las carcajadas de James resonaron desde abajo de la mesa.

__ Primero espera a que tengamos la llave. Después podrás hacerte el galán todo lo que quieras, y no me quejaré __ le contestó.

Siguieron buscando, pero cada vez costaba más encontrar esa pequeña llave.

__ ¿Siquiera sabes como es? __ preguntó Remus desde la otra punta.

__ La vi una vez __ respondió Sirius sin dejar de buscar, con la mirada fija en el contenido de los cajones-. Es pequeña y dorada… la vi en una ocasión cuando Filch fue a cerrar la Sala de Trofeos porque la inundamos de bombas fétidas con James.

__ ¿Bombas fétidas? __ se extrañó Remus girando bruscamente la cabeza-. ¿Y eso cuando…?

__ Tú estabas enfermo __ intervino James, con la cabeza hundida bajo el escritorio, tanteando en los compartimientos secretos-. En la enfermería ¿recuerdas?

__ Ajá __ asintió Sirius, y siguieron buscando.

__ No entiendo por qué la tiene con acusarla a ella… __ murmuró el muchacho pensativo.

__ Porque fue la última en entrar al baño antes de que explotara, sólo por eso __ dijo Sirius rechinando los dientes-. Y nadie vio al verdadero culpable.

__ O verdadera __ apuntó James.

__ Si lo atrapara… __ murmuró amenazante el moreno-. Agh. Como sea, no pienso dejar que Filch le arruine la vida a Liz. Ella no se lo merece.

__ No voy a preguntar desde cuando te importan tanto los demás porque se que es sólo ella, pero ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado meternos aquí sólo porque te gusta? __ Remus se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Sirius-. Bien, supongo que no __ admitió alzando las manos.

__ No es sólo porque me gusta. Es que la _quiero ___ dijo en voz más baja-. Ella es muy buena persona… si fuera otro no me importaría, pero Liz…

__ Y recuerda que esta es la gran oportunidad de Canuto de impresionarla con su gran desinterés __ se burló James con ironía, con la cabeza desaparecida bajo los muebles.

Sirius le tiró con un portapapeles.

Debieron de estar por lo menos quince minutos en el despacho, y la verdad fue que lo dieron vuelta patas arriba, pero no encontraron nada. James estaba a punto de subirse sobre la silla a asomarse a los estantes cuando un grito de Remus resonó desde la puerta.

__ ¡Es Filch! __ exclamó, y Sirius dejó caer la tapa de la tetera que tenía en las manos-. ¡Viene por el pasillo! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Los dos chicos mayores salieron despedidos hacia fuera, y Remus corrió con el Mapa hacia el aula de enfrente. Primero salió Sirius, y detrás de él, casi empujándolo, James se metió por la puerta.

Ni dos segundos más tarde se escucharon los pasos pesados de Filch, de regreso.

__ Hazte a un lado.

__ ¡Tú córrete!

__ ¡Cállense los dos! __ los forcejeos de Sirius y James por mirar por la rendija de la puerta callaron bruscamente con un golpe sordo, un par de ayes y el ceño fruncido de Remus. Al final los tres terminaron asomándose, y un momento después Sirius encastró los dientes furioso.

La llave dorada, pequeña y condenada, pendía del cuello del celador, sujeta a un simple cordón de cuero.

__ Maldito __ masculló, y James se mordió el labio.

Habían dado vuelta la maldita habitación para nada.

__ Bueno, ahora por lo menos sabemos como se ve __ apuntó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius y James lo miraron con unas caras de incredulidad tales que al final se dio vuelta.

__ ¿Qué? __ preguntó con inocencia.

James giró los ojos y volvió a fijarlos en Filch, y Sirius bufó.

__ Si, claro, ya sabemos que es dorada, brillante y que pende del maloliente cuello de Filch. ¿Ahora que hacemos? __ le espetó con sarcasmo.

__ ¿Por qué no se la pedimos? __ ironizó James.

Sirius giró los ojos con impaciencia.

__ Oh, si, claro. Adelante.

__ Estoy hablando en serio __ dijo James, y clavó sus ojos en Sirius-. ¿Te interesa Liz o no?

__ Si.

__ ¿Realmente quieres librarla de esto?

__ Si.

__ ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo todo?

__ Si.

__ ¿Realmente todo por ella?

__ ¡Si! __ respondió Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

__ Bien. Entonces lo haremos todo __ aseguró el chico-. Tenemos hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando Filch le lleve las noticias a Dumbledore y pida el castigo de Liz. Para entonces tenemos que tener ese archivo.

__ ¿Algo que no sepa, Brainman? __ preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

__ Si. Lo haremos esta noche __ comenzó James, ya empezando a trazar un nuevo plan en su mente-. Mientras todo el castillo duerme. Filch estará en su habitación detrás de la oficina, y seguramente se quitará la llave para dormir. Lo más probable es que la deje en ese llavero que vimos en la pared __ musitó recordando-. Como sea: nos meteremos en mi Capa Invisible, tú y yo __ señaló a Sirius-, iremos por la llave. Remus…

__ No olvides a la Señora Norris __ lo interrumpió el chico.

James bufó.

__ A eso iba __ dijo en susurros-. Tú te encargarás de la Señora Norris.

Remus alzó una ceja.

__ ¿Yo?

James asintió sonriendo con malicia. Remus le devolvió el gesto.

__ ¿Me la puedo comer? __ preguntó, y los tres se echaron a reír.

__ No, un encantamiento silenciador para que cierre esa bocota será suficiente __ respondió James-. Lo demás irá sobre ruedas.

Sólo Sirius bufó de protesta.

__ ¿Qué? __ preguntó James sorprendido.

__ Nada. Sólo envidio la parte de Remus __ dijo con falsa tristeza-. Es que siempre he querido darle una buena patada a esa gata majadera.

Las risitas de Remus y James resonaron como un eco en el aula vacía.

Al final, con el plan armado y las cosas decididas, los tres echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, evitando cuidadosamente a Filch; y hablando de cualquier otra cosa se olvidaron por un rato del tema.

Media hora después, sentados en la mesa de Griffindor pudieron ver muy claramente a Liz, en la mesa de enfrente, y su rostro bastó para recordarles todo. La chica no probó bocado en toda la hora y tenía una cara de tristeza tal que hasta a James se le fue el buen humor. Sirius estaba que crujía los nudillos, y no paraba de echarle miradas furiosas a Filch.

__ Tranquila, Liz __ musitó para si, bajando la mirada frustrado-. Esta noche se va tu tortura __ y echó mano a un pedazo de tarta que tenía enfrente, masticándola para alivianar el enfado.

__ Lo único que me da lástima es que Colagusano se haya enfermado justo ahora __ comentó Remus mientras mascaba un caramelo-. Con él hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil.

__ Si… __ musitó pensativo James-. Y Norris se lo hubiera comido __ Sirius y Remus ríeron tanto que el chico casi se ahogó con el caramelo. Y la cara de Sirius mejoró un poco, que era el objetivo del chiste.

Pero se le escurrió de nuevo cuando volvió a fijar la vista en la hermosa chica de Ravenclaw, y los ojos tristes que clavaba en el plato vacío. No, no podía verla así… aún si le costaba la matrícula en Hogwarts, iba a robar ese maldito fichero de Filch, e iba a lograr sacarle una sonrisa de nuevo. Esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía, que la hacía ver tan atractiva, tan bella… Si, esa noche.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada otra vez.

* * *

**Subo pronto el próximo!**

**No me apuren... no me apuren...**

**;) Vale rewiev**


	2. La misión ¿interrumpida?

**well, well, here the next chapter, enjoy it! Our favorite marauders is in full mision, but someone appears, someone very very dangerous. Who is it?...**

**Discovered it! For you Persé de mi corazón, la segunda parte ;)**

* * *

**La misión… ¿interrumpida?**

__ ¡Canuto! ¡Canuto, despierta! __ James sacudía sin cesar a Sirius, que estaba todavía profundamente dormido-. ¡Despierta, idiota, ya es hora!

__ ¿A quien le estás diciendo idiota, idiota? __ gruñó el otro, y abriendo los ojos con el ceño fruncido se sentó de un salto. Levantó de un tirón las sábanas, revelando que estaba vestido-. Ya sé que es hora.

James giró los ojos y Remus sonrió de lado meneando la cabeza.

__ ¿Qué, piensas ir de paseo después de esto? __ preguntó James con sarcasmo.

__ Oh, ya cállate. Tendremos suerte si logramos que no nos atrapen __ contestó el otro levantándose y yendo hacia ellos-. Espero que tu plan funcione.

__ Espero que tú hagas bien tu parte __ le espetó James-. Vamos. Filch ya debe estar dormido.

__ Son las tres de la mañana; si no está dormido ese tipo es sonámbulo __ comentó Remus, y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos muchachos salieron envueltos en batas y Sirius cerró despacio la puerta tras él, sellando la entrada a los ruidos. Bajaron casi corriendo las escaleras de mármol, y atravesaron la Sala Común en un momento, uno tras otro.

__ Misión Secreta __ entonó James delante del cuadro.

__ ¿Eh? ¿Hum? __ la Dama Gorda abrió un ojo del otro lado del lienzo-. Pero ¿Qué horas son estas de molestar? ¡¿Qué ustedes no saben que después de la medianoche nadie debe estar fuera de su cama?! ¡Como se atreven a despertarme y…!

__ ¡Shhhhhhhhhhh! __ la calló James con desesperación-. ¡Cállese, va a despertar a todo el castillo!

__ ¡Oh, oh! __ se quejó la Dama Gorda-. ¡Que atrevimiento!

__ No queremos un sermón, sólo abra el pasadizo.

__ ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? __ preguntó la mujer de mal humor.

__ Porque necesitamos salir ahora. Es urgente __ respondió James.

__ ¿Si? No me digas. ¿Qué travesura van a hacer esta vez?

__ No es travesura. Queremos ayudar a alguien, y para eso tenemos que salir. Abra.

__ Mira, muchacho, tengo novecientos cincuenta años de edad y no soy ninguna….

__ ¡Sólo abra la maldita entrada! __ rugió Sirius ya perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Misión Secreta!

La Dama dio un quejido de susto y sorpresa y se hizo a un lado de golpe. Sirius pasó rechinando los dientes y el cuadro se cerró tras ellos; refunfuñando y despotricando algo sobre "los jóvenes de ahora" y "la falta de educación y paciencia".

__ ¿Irónico, no? __ comentó James alzando las cejas, refiriéndose a la frase.

__ Hoy el universo entero está conspirando con nosotros __ soltó Remus con melodrama, y Sirius se dio vuelta con una ceja arqueda. Se miró con James y entonces los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

Es que era un comentario tan estúpido que era imposible no reírse.

__ Shh, no hagan ruido __ dijo Remus intentando ahogar su propia risa, y le propinó un golpe en el hombro a James. El muchacho lo miró ríendo, y se tapó la boca con una mano; Sirius iba sonriendo todavía, más adelantado, pero ya había logrado acallar la gracia.

__ Ok, cierren la boca __ les susurró volteándose.

Se detuvo y los demás lo imitaron, mirando con curiosidad. Entonces extrajo de su bolsillo delantero un pedazo de pergamino amarillento y su varita.

__ James, luz __ le dijo a su amigo. El chico sonrió y sacando la suya susurró: "Lumos". Una pequeña bola de luz iluminó la cara del corro y parte del piso.

__ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas __ recitó Sirius, y tocó el mapa con la punta de la varita.

Los trazos no se hicieron esperar. En cuestión de segundos el mapa empezó a cubrirse de finos rasgos negros, delineando pasillos y escaleras, corredores y habitaciones, llenando los espacios vacíos con aulas y mostrando a los estudiantes que brillaban por su ausencia; sumidos en sueños y arropados en sus camas.

Sin sospechar que en ese momento tres merodeadores hacían de las suyas.

Sirius buscó con el dedo el corredor en que estaban y deslizó la yema del índice desde el principio hasta el final. Nada. Ni un alma.

__ No hay moros en la costa __ avisó.

James funció el ceño y metió mano al mapa, también.

__ ¿Qué hay de Filch? __ preguntó.

__ En su habitación, detrás del despacho __ contestó Remus, señalando un punto negro dos pisos más abajo. Rezaba "Argus Filch" y lo mostraba inmóvil-. Debe estar durmiendo.

__ Y aquí está esa condenada gata __ comentó Sirius-. A su lado, como siempre.

__ Bien, entonces solamente hay que seguir con la misión __ dijo solemnemente James. Sirius asintió y tocó el mapa.

__ ¡Travesura realizada! __ y tras dejarlo en blanco lo enrolló y lo guardó-. Por si las moscas __ dijo al ver que Remus lo miraba.

Visto eso, retomaron el camino con más decisión. Sólo tenían que bajar un par de pisos hasta el nivel bajo y seguir por unos cuantos corredores conectados hasta llegar a la "sala de tortura" del viejo celador.

Después… bueno, el resto era más complicado. No pensar en ello era más fácil. Por ahora sólo tenían que intentar llegar sin que nadie los pillara.

Siguieron avanzando por el largo pasillo en silencio, y empezaron a bajar las escaleras de mármol con cuidado, pendientes de no hacer ruido. El piso estaba frío, y el aire helado del castillo no ayudaba, pero la noche estaba tranquila, y eso era lo importante. Pasaron alrededor de los miles de cuadros que adornaban las paredes, ahora dormidos, todos y cada uno sin exepción. La oscuridad que reinaba apenas si les permitía verles los rostros, pero los ronquidos de algunos eran más que suficientes.

__ Si que duermen ¿eh? __ comentó James.

Remus asintió con gravedad y continuó bajando los escalones, pero al llegar al final de la escalera se topó con la espaldaza de Sirius, que estaba inmóvil, plantado en medio del final, y con la vista fija en un punto del corredor que estaba justo enfrente.

__ ¿Qué suce…? __ empezó James siguiendo el curso de su mirada, pero cuando llegó a su blanco calló de golpe, al tiempo que Remus palidecía-. ¡Oh, demonios! __ maldijo.

Peeves.

Era Peeves.

Justo cruzando enfrente; y al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban allí, plantados, tres alumnos de Hogwarts fuera de la cama; y justo _esos alumnos. _James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Ahora los miraba fijamente con las manos en jarra, flotando como humo frente a ellos; y con una desagradable y macabra sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que conocían muy bien.

__ ¡Maldición! __ exclamó Sirius.

* * *

**¿Ajajajá, las dejé re prendidas, eh?**

**What will happen with the guys? Sigan leyendo y descúbanlo ;)**

**...Kiss, kiss, kiss...**


	3. El trato improvisado

**El trato improvisado**

__ Miren, miren, miren, los asquerositos revoltosos… ¿Qué harán aquí? __ dijo el fantasma con su insidiosa voz, y sonrió aún más pronunciadamente-. No, no, no… malitos, malitos, los colgarán del cuellito.

__ Mierda… __murmuró Remus, y se pegó al costado de James. Los tres no podían quitarle de encima la vista a Peeves.

Sirius con odio, James con preocupación, y Remus con… miedo. Sirius tenía los ojos entrecerrados ahora, por los comentarios picados, y cerraba las manos fuertemente en puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

__ ¿Y ahora que hacemos? __ le susurró Remus a James.

El chico se mordía el labio mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil revoluciones ideando un plan.

__ Ja, ja, ja parece que los revoltositos tienen miedito __comentó Peeves, y entonces infló la cara e hizo una desagradable pedorreta-. ¡Voy a llamar a Filch, voy a llamar a Filch! Los alumnos fuera de la cama deben… ¡ser castigados! __ y se preparó para dar un alarido espantoso que seguramente despertaría a la mitad del castillo.

__ ¡Espera, Peeves! __ chilló James, y alzó la mano en dirección a él-. ¡O si no...!

__ ¿Oh si no, que? __ preguntó el fantasma dejando salir el aire contenido.

__ Te perderás una grandiosa oportunidad __ terminó el chico con aire no muy convencido.

Peeves alzó una ceja platinada.

__ ¿Una grandiosa oportunidad? _ preguntó con curiosidad infantil-. ¿De qué, Popote?

__ De hundir a Filch __ terminó el muchacho, y sonrió.

Por fin había completado el plan… ahora sabía que hacer.

Peeves cambió de posición y se recostó en el aire, con el codo sujetando su cabeza como si estuviera recostado en una cama. Su figura descendió unos centímetros en el aire y quedó justo frente a James.

__ Te escucho __ dijo sonriendo con despreocupación.

__ Oh, bueno… tú sabes… estamos fuera de la cama, es cierto, y si quisieras nos enviarías directo al peor castigo del año __ empezó el muchacho. Sirius le pegó un codazo, pero él lo ignoró, mirando fijo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del poltergeist.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Ahora se aporreaba internamente por no haberse puesto la Capa Invisible antes de bajar la escalera.

__ Pero, si lo hicieras, te perderías la mejor oportunidad de tu vida __ continuó-. Ya sabes… un plan para hacerle la vida imposible a Filch definitivamente, no se me ocurre todos los días… y ahora que lo pienso, dejarte entrar sería muy buena idea. Tú sabes: los revoltosos de Hogwarts contra el viejo.

__ ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? __ preguntó Peeves enseriándose, haciéndose el responsable, como si discutiera un tratado o algo por el estilo.

__ ¿Ver a Filch enloquecer de rabia? __ preguntó dudoso James.

__ ¿Aguarle el resto de la semana? __ arriesgó Remus.

__ Hum… ¿Reírte en su cara cuando esté despotricando? __ intervino Sirius sin demasiada convicción, pero comenzando a entender.

El brillo repentino en los ojos del fantasma, y la sonrisa macabra que se extendió por su rostro fueron señales seguras de que comenzaba a entrarle interés. Después de todo, era más que conocida la guerra declarada que tenía Filch con Peeves, y cada vez que este podía le era imposible resistirse a volverlo loco. Esta era una de esas oportunidades… y viendo a través de él James se dio cuenta enseguida de que la maquiavélica mente del fantasma estaba empezando a trabajar a toda máquina la posibilidad de aliarse, por una vez, con el grupo de alumnos más vivaces del colegio en contra de un enemigo común.

Y definitivamente volver loco a Filch era mucho más atrayente que denunciar a un par de alumnos fuera de lugar.

Asique no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado.

Clavó los ojos grisaceos en los muchachos con una sonrisa cada vez más grande, y los tres alzaron una ceja en espera de la respuesta: o un grito delator, o… una mano.

__ Podrás reirte de su frustración por el resto de la semana __ completó James, como una ayuda a la decisión del poltergeist-. Y él no podrá hacer o decir nada para quitársela de encima. Incluso tal vez puedas hacerle un buen problema.

Eso fue suficiente. La idea de burlar al celador lo terminó de seducir por completo. Cambió de posición, se sentó en el aire, y escupiendo en su mano se la extendió a James.

__ Trato hecho __ entonó.

__ Trato hecho __ dijo el chico imitando el gesto. Ambos se sonrieron satisfechos, y Sirius y Remus respiraron aliviados.

Ambos habían estado conteniendo la respiración.

__ Muy bien, mocositos, ¿Qué tienen en mente? __ preguntó Peeves dandose vuelta, y quedando de cabeza en el aire.

__ Tenemos que sacar algo del despacho de Filch __ le comunicó James-. Pero para eso tenemos que entrar, y salir. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

__ Espera un momento __ dijo Sirius tomándolo del brazo, y pegó su boca al oído de su amigo-. ¿Por qué no nos trae él el archivo? Así nos ahorraremos tener que entrar.

__ Oh, vamos Sirius, no pensarás irte sin despedida del viejo ¿no? __ inquirió James arqueando malvadamente ambas cejas.

__ ¿En que estás pensando? __ preguntó el muchacho.

__ En darle una lección; para que aprenda a no meterse con la gente inocente __ dijo solemnemente el chico-. En especial las chicas lindas.

El coscorrón de Sirius no se hizo esperar.

__ ¿A quién le estás diciendo linda, idiota? __ preguntó con un ataque de celos.

__ Ah, cálmate, sólo bromeaba __ se defendió James-. Y ahora, yendo al grano, ¿te apuntas o no?

__ Si.

__ ¿Y tú Remus?

__ En realidad a mi me alcanza con patear a Norris, pero supongo que enloquecer un poco a Filch no tiene nada de malo.

__ ¡Así se habla! __ vivó James, y se acercó a Peeves.

__ Bien, Peeves. Ya está. Sólo falta terminar con los últimos puntos del plan.

__ Quiero saber, quiero saber __ dijo el fantasma girando hasta quedar recostado, esta vez con la cabeza descansando sobre sus palmas.

__ Este es el plan __ dijo James acercando en un corro a los demás-, Peeves entrará primero al despacho de Filch, para saber si está despierto, y donde está la gata __ miró a Peeves, quién asintió sonriente-. Luego volverá y nos lo dirá. Remus se encargará de Norris, yo y Sirius nos pondremos bajo la capa y entraremos. Peeves puede ir por la llave, ya que a él no lo verán __ continuó-. Luego nosotros abriremos ese estúpido archivero y sacaremos la ficha de Liz.

__ Y luego nos iremos __ dijo Sirius.

__ No, de hecho, no __ contradijo su amigo, sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente-. Digamos que le dejaremos… un poco difíciles las cosas a Filch.

__ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

__ Bueno, desordenarle los archivos y mezclar los nombres lo volverá loco durante una semana __ dijo con calma-. Y creo que no estaría de más poner un par de Detonadores Amanecer de los que traje de Hosmeade bajo su cama.

__ ¿Detonadores Amanecer? __ preguntó Peeves con su vocecita girando en el aire.

__ Explotan justo cuando sale el sol; sin fuego, pero dejan una humareda maloliente y púrpura que dura horas __ lo informó el muchacho con seriedad, como si le hablara del funcionamiento de un hechizo particularmente importante.

__ Oh…. Suena bien __ dijo Peeves.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. La verdad era que no podía creerse que el mismo poltergeist que odiaba a los alumnos y era incapaz de mantener una charla coherente sin hacer una sola maldad estuviera allí, planeando una broma junto a ellos y respondiendo a James tan tranquilamente como si se tratara de Dumbledore. La sospecha no se hizo esperar; y terminó preguntándose si el fantasma no se traería algo entre manos para ellos también.

Pero la mirada inocente que no engañaba a nadie que le dirigió fue suficiente para que apartara la vista de él y se concentrara de nuevo en el rostro de James.

__ ¿Entendido? __ dijo por último el chico, mirando a los dos. Ambos, y Peeves incluído, asintieron con firmeza.

__ Bien, vamos a darle a ese viejo gruñón algo para que no se olvide en mucho tiempo __ dijo; y sonrió satisfecho.

Eso iba a ser divertido.


	4. Manos a la obra

**Manos a la obra**

El reloj dio exactamente las cuatro y desde algún lugar lejano unas sonoras campanadas ocultas retumbaron en el silencio y a través de las paredes. Tres chicos de quince años y un fantasma de edad no identificada esperaban impacientemente desde atrás de una esquina. La puerta del despacho-depósito-vivienda-agujero de Filch esperaba silenciosamente en la pared de enfrente.

Era hora de la acción.

__ Muy bien. Esto no tendría que tomarnos más de unos cuantos minutos, asique... __ James miró tranquilamente su reloj de pulsera con brillante símbolos y echó una ojeada al pasillo-, manos a la obra. Peeves, es tu turno. Sabes que hacer, ¿cierto?

Como toda respuesta el fantasma se rió de forma estridente, y así desapareció colándose por la pared. Remus y Sirius se sonrieron.

Y entonces empezó el juego.

**...**

Tic, tac, tic, tac, los minutos pasaban y parecía que la fina aguja del reloj de James retumbaba como un campanario. Esperaban sentados sobre el frío piso de piedra con un silencio que era absoluto; y los tres empezaban a preguntarse que demonios estaría haciendo Peeves ahí dentro. La frágil paciencia de Sirius estaba empezando a resquebrajarse.

__ ¿Cuanto lleva?__ preguntó a James.

__ Quince minutos __ anunció este con indiferencia.

__ ¿Tan poco? ¿Y que no debería haber salido ya?

__ Sólo Dios sabe lo que estará haciéndole a Filch __ apuntó Remus.

__ Supongo que entonces no me molesta __ replicó el muchacho mayor, y se cruzó de brazos.

Pasaron dos minutos más.

__ Oigan __ dijo de pronto Remus dando un respingo, y con la mirada clavada en la pared opuesta.

__ ¿Que?

__ Se me acaba de ocurrir algo __ musitó.

__ ¿Que cosa? __ preguntó Sirius.

__ ¿Se les ha ocurrido que haremos si Filch despierta? __ preguntó el chico, y clavó su vista en él-. Quiero decir... imaginen por un momento que despierta y descubre un par de ficheros volando por los aires. Y supongamos que decide seguir los ficheros, y por un momento solamente supongamos que es lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirlos.

__ ¿Y?

__ A eso voy. ¿Y? __ dijo con seriedad-. Los Detonadores Amanecer y el desorden de los ficheros está muy bien, pero no es muy nuestro estilo; y además necesitamos un seguro. Ya saben.... algo que en caso de que todo falle, lo retrase. En realidad es un tipo muy rápido.

__ ¿Te refieres a una trampa? __ preguntó James.

__ No lo sé. Lo que sea. Algo que nos de tiempo a salir huyendo por uno de los pasadizos.

__ Hum... no lo había pensado __ murmuró Sirius meditativo.

James se observó las rodillas por un momento.

__ Si, tienes razón __ opinó-. Los Detonadores Amanecer pueden ser un broche de oro, pero no lo veremos, y si Filch nos sigue.... estaríamos en problemas, aún con la Capa. Necesitamos un seguro.

__ ¿En que estás pensando? __ preguntó Sirius.

__ Oye, Lunático, ¿aún tienes ese Hilo SuperExtensible que te di el otro dia? __ preguntó con el mentón apoyado en los nudillos.

__ Si __ dijo este confuso, y se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pijama. Enseguida sacó un brillante ruedo de hilo plateado y se lo enseñó-. ¿Por qué?

__ Tengo una idea. Vamos __ los instó el chico, y tomando el hilo se puso de pie.

__ Vaya James, esta vez te pasaste __ dijo Sirius, y poniéndose de pie dio vuelta al último nudo del hilo, deteniéndose a contemplar la brillante obra de la mente maestra.

__ Lo sé __ dijo el otro sonriendo-. ¿Puedes verlo?

__ Apenas, pero está bien __ contestó Sirius. Remus y él se miraron y asintieron complacidos.

El hilo plateado apenas destelló en la oscuridad.

__ No puede salirse de esta __ murmuró James, y dándose la vuelta se escondió cuidadosamente detrás de una armadura-. Vengan. Peeves ya viene.

__ ¿Cómo lo sa....? __ empezó Sirius, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Un ruido -una serie de ruidos, en realidad- rompió el vibrante silencio, y los tres pararon la oreja bruscamente.

De repente otro. Y otro. Remus frunció el ceño y pegó la oreja a la pared.

Y un chirrido, ligero, como cuando arrastras algo por el piso.

Entonces Remus dio un respingo violento, asustó a Sirius y ambos se apartaron justo a tiempo: Peeves salió despedido por la puerta, la atravesó, rebotó contra la pared y fue a dar frente a ellos.

__ Listo __ dijo con enchido orgullo, y James giró los ojos sin sorprenderse.

__ ¿Por qué no haces más ruido, Peeves, y así despiertas a Filch?

__ Oh... __ dijo maliciosamente el fantasma-. Eso de seguro lo molestaría mucho...

__ ¡NO! __ exclamaron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

El poltergeist se echó a reir.

__ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? __ preguntó James.

__ Le dejé un regalo a Filch. La Señora Norris duerme frente a la puerta, y aquí tienes tu estúpida llavecita __ dijo, y tiró al descuido la llave. Sirius dio un salto ágil y la atrapó antes de que cayera con un dedo, desde el cual quedó colgando como un péndulo y brillando en la oscuridad.

__ Bien. Es nuestro turno __ dijo James consultando su reloj-. ¿Listos?

__ No tienes idea __ espetó Sirius, y lo apartó a un lado.

**...**

El silencio dentro del despacho del celador era practicamente irrompible en medio de la oscuridad cuando la puerta se abrió en una suave rendija. El chirrido fue apenas inaudible, pero aún así dos ojos ambarinos y rasgados se clavaron de forma casi inmediata en ella, y una cabeza gatuna se alzó de golpe. Por un momento no pasó nada. Norris entrecerró los ojos...

… y los abrió de forma horrorizada cuando un fogonazo de luz amarilla la golpeó sin previo aviso.


	5. La travesura perfecta

**La travesura perfecta**

__ Bien hecho __ susurró una voz-. Guárdala.

__ Tírala por las escaleras __ apuntó otra mucho menos compasiva; y un golpe seco seguido por una maldición cortó el aire del empolvado lugar.

Dos chicos penetraron por la puerta (Sirius aún frotándose la cabeza y pronunciando un concierto de insultos por dentro) con la capa de invisibilidad puesta encima.

El salón, un lugar pequeño y desordenado, abarrotado de muebles, padecía desierto y oscuro en medio de la madrugada, pero un leve tinte que entraba por la ventana anunciaba que no tardaría demasiado en clarear, asique disponían de poco tiempo.

__ ¿Y ahora qué? __ susurró Sirius.

__ Ve por los ficheros. Yo me encargo de los Detonadores Amanecer __ respondió James.

Separándose de su amigo, y saliendo de la Capa, avanzó hacia la esquina más cercana mientras Sirius enfilaba -como un tigre que va por su presa- al temido Archivero de Infractores, o como sea que lo llamara el celador.

__ _Lumos ___ susurró, y una débil luz plateada iluminó la protegida cerradura (posiblemente el único artefacto mágico de todo ese lugar) que sólo abría con la llave correcta (o hubiera resultado demasiado sencillo atacarla con un _Alohomora_)_. _El agujero apenas crujió cuando introdujo y giró cuidadosamente la llave en su interior, abriendo despacio pero con impaciencia el cajón superior, donde se supone que estaban los apellidos de la A a la B.

Curiosamente (y agradablemente también) uno de los apellidos de Liz también era Black (tenía entendido que su segundo nombre era Perséfone, un hermoso nombre a su entender) aunque no podían ser familia, porque ella era mitad muggle. A James le gustaba bromear con eso diciendo que el día que se casaran ella sería Black Turner de Black o algo por el estilo; y casi siempre terminaba ganando un coscorrón en la cabeza, asique había perdido la costumbre. De todas maneras, eso a Sirius no le molestaba para nada.

__ _Abadon, Robert; Alastor, Eric; Bagund, Erbert; Borger, Burt __ _recitó mientras apartaba los ficheros-. Oye, James, yo no estoy aquí __ observó alzando las cejas.

James levantó la cabeza de lo que hacía y yendo hacia él lo miró con curiosidad, y después incredulidad. Mirándolo a los ojos le quitó las manos del cajón y abrió el de abajo; donde había un cartelito que mostraba una calavera, como si contuviera algo venenoso.

__ Black, Lupin, Potter y Pettigrew __ dijo echándole una ojeada-. Ahí lo tienes. Nuestro lugar de honor. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y busca el de Liz __ dijo volviendo a la parte trasera.

Sirius dio un bajo silbido y alzó las cejas. Metió la mano y extrajo un fichero del tamaño de un libro, y se quedó mirándolo con una mezcla de escepticismo e incredulidad humorística.

__ ¿Puedes creerlo? __ dijo mostrándoselo a James, y unas volutas de polvo se desprendieron de las hojas amarillentas-. Black.

__ ¿Que tal el mío?

__ Es más grande que la Biblia de Pince __ comentó Sirius-. Y tiene más mugre que el cabello de Snape.

__ No quiero ni imaginarme como se ve __ dijo James haciendo una mueca, y ambos se echaron a reir. Sirius devolvió el fichero a su lugar sosteniéndolo como si se tratara de un trofeo; y cerró el cajón cuidadosamente.

__ La historia de mi vida __ murmuró en un susurro trágico, y oyó las carcajadas amortiguadas de James-. Ahora a lo mio. A ver... _Brutus,_ golpeé a este tipo en tercero ¿lo recuerdas?, _Blarend, Black Turner _¡aquí está! __ anunció, y extrajo un delgado fichero del montón.

Lo observó por un momento y lo abrió.

__ Mira esto, no puedo creerlo __ dijo con repulsión-. "Lizbeth Perséfone Black Turner, detenida en ¿pleno acto por romper la paz y arruinar mediante artimañas prohibidas y de contrabando un baño de mujeres en perfecto estado? Su... __ la cara de Sirius se contrajo aún más de puro odio mientras seguía-, su negativa a confesar su crimen expone claramente su culpabilidad." ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Eso es un argumento falso y estúpido! Ella no hizo nada, ¿cómo se supone que va a confesar algo que no cometió?

__ ¡Shhhh! Vas a despertarlo. Déjame ver __ dijo James acercándose, y le quitó el fichero de las lívidas y crispadas manos-. "Castigo sugerido: Limpiar toda la Sala de Trofeos sin magia, el desastre restante en el baño y enviar una notificación a los padres. Punto. Celador Argus Filch" Vaya... eso no es bueno.

__ Maldito.... squib.... mentiroso y... __ Sirius estaba tan enfadado que las palabras no le salían de la boca-. Debería transformarme y destriparlo a mosdiscos.

__ No. Esa no es una opción __ dijo James con gravedad apoyándole las manos en el pecho-. Frena esa cabeza, Sirius. Conténtate con saber que le haremos pasar la peor noche de su vida. No-te-le-acercarás ¿está claro?

__ Si. Quítame las manos de encima __ dijo cortante, y le apartó los brazos de un manotón.

__ Bien __ gruñó James con el mismo tono-. Larguémonos de aquí.

Enfiló hacia la puerta con decisión, pero Sirius no lo siguió.

__ Espera __ dijo, y apuntó con la varita hacia el cajón-. ¡_Disastereo!_ ¡_Incendia!_

Los ficheros volaron hacia arriba y se mezclaron y desordenaron de forma caótica, y el retrato de la Señora Norris que estaba sobre la mesa se prendió fuego con una súbita llama negra.

__ Ahora si __ dijo con una sonrisa vengativa-. Larguémonos.

James echó la capa sobre ambos girando los ojos, y Sirius ajustó el borde, pero justo cuando estaban por salir...

__ ¡Canuto, cuidado con la...!

PUM.

La lámpara de pie que estaba a un lado de la puerta ( y que Sirius no había visto) enredó el cable en el pie del muchacho, lo hizo trastablillar, Sirius resbaló hacia delante, dio contra el estante de la pared en un intento por sostenerse y este, sin soportar su peso, se vino abajo en un derrumbe que entre ambos lograron contener apenas con las manos. Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba. Se miraron asustados por un segundo, mientras el estante hacía precario equilibrio en sus manos. Acababan de salvar el desastre por muy poco.

Pero entonces la lámpara, que había girado sobre si misma 360 grados y había quedado balancéandose sobre su pie, perdió el triste equilibrio que tenía y se precipitó al vacío.

Y James vio, como si fuera en cámara lenta, como la lámpara entera caía de forma violenta y horizontal hacia el suelo, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de frenarla. La explosión que hizo el foco al dar contra el suelo y destruírse en miles de fragmentos que volaron para todas partes retumbó como un eco en sus cerebros y los hizo cerrar los ojos.

__ Maldita lámpara muggle __ maldijo Sirius por lo bajo.

Y entonces lo oyeron.

__ ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?!

Filch.

Los dos abrieron los ojos de repente, y como por tácito acuerdo soltaron de golpe el estante que estaban sosteniendo. Se vino abajo con un estruendo, y los dos salieron huyendo por la entrada justo al tiempo que la puerta del dormitorio de Filch se abría de par en par con un sonoro golpe.

__ ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?! ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, VUELVAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO, COMO SE..¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! __ el alarido de Filch indicó que había descubierto el desastre. La foto incendiada, el estante destrozado y la lámpara caída, más la puerta abierta.

Y se precipitó hacia ella.

__ ¡Lunático, corre! __ gritó James al pasar, y tiró de la manga del muchacho llevándolo hacia las escaleras.

Echaron a correr como si los llevara el diablo, pero cuando Filch quiso seguirlos prendió la mecha a la bomba. Corriendo sin mirar, no vio el delgado hilo que unía los extremos de la entrada a su despacho...

… y allí se fue de cabeza. Como un acto reflejo intentó sostenerse de algo, pero su mano se encontró con otro hilo invisible que al ser jalado tiró de la armadura a un lado. La armadura se cayó con un estrépito ensordecedor, y golpeó la pared opuesta (tirando a su vez de otros cinco hilos-trampa) y cuando Filch quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde. Un enorme balde de agua helada (cortesía de Peeves) cayó sobre su cabeza desde alguna parte del techo, y en su confusión mientras tiraba y manoteaba tratando de zafarse de la telaraña artificial, el celador pisó un hilo más, el último, que no era más que un simple obstáculo.

Y se fue de boca.

Lo último que oyó después del golpe seco fueron las estrepitosas risas de tres muchachos que huían escaleras arriba y un fantasma que desaparecía a través del techo.

Triunfantes.

James, Remus y Sirius corrieron hasta que no les dieron más las piernas, atravesaron dos pasadizos y pasaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin detenerse. No pararon hasta que se desplomaron, jadeantes y exhaustos, en sus camas. Boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos.

Por un breve momento duró el silencio, la confusión y la emoción mientras trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y de recuperar el aliento...

Y entonces estallaron en carcajadas.

Y se rieron y se rieron y se rieron hasta que les dolieron las costillas y no dieron más, y James giró a un lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y golpeando el colchón con el puño, y Remus se revolcaba en su lecho como un perro sosteniéndose el torso; y Sirius explotaba en risas ruidosas con los ojos abiertos y la mano en la frente,destilando alegría incontenible y unas ganas de no parar nunca.

__ ¡Por Dios! ¿vieron su cara cuando se encontró con los hilos? __ chilló James al borde de la histeria-. ¡Y Peeves le arrojó el balde de agua en medio de la cabeza!

__ Esperen a que descubra lo que le hice a Norris __ apuntó Remus con lágrimas corriéndole por los ojos.

__ Impagable __ dijo Sirius de forma contundente; y una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos se extendió sin medida por su rostro.

__ Filch jamás será el mismo.

__ Nunca, nunca nadie podrá superar esto. Óiganme lo que les digo. Nunca __ dijo James sacudiendo la cabeza.

__ ¡Y cuando ustedes salieron corriendo! ¡Parecía que acababan de ver un ogro! __ exclamó Remus todavía riendo.

__ No andaba muy lejos __ respondió James con una sonrisa.

Sirius se metió la mano debajo de la chaqueta y sacó, con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, el largo fichero de Liz. Los chicos dejaron de hablar, y girando las cabezas se quedaron mirándolo, los tres al mismo tiempo (James de cabeza).

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

__ ¿Que vas a hacer con eso ahora?

__ Mañana lo verás __ respondió Sirius cada vez más alegre-. Vamos. Los profesores no tardarán en aparecer revisando los cuartos,y quiero ser el primero mañana que le vea la cara a Filch cuando estallen los Detonadores Amanecer.

James y Remus sonrieron y chocaron cinco.

__ Otra travesura perfecta.


	6. El resultado

**El resultado**

Al día siguiente la noticia de que un grupo de alumnos fuera de lugar habían atacado el despacho de Filch corrió como pólvora. Fue como si ellos hubieran prendido la mecha a algo grandioso, porque los rumores, inventos y especulaciones a causa de quienes habían sido y por qué, o las cosas que habian hecho no se hicieron esperar (aunque más de uno los miró con sospecha) y fue genial escuchar durante toda la mañana las versiones de lo acontecido. El broche de oro se lo puso el hecho de que el primer ruido de la mañana fuera la gigantesca explosión que provocaron los Detonadores Amanecer apenas salió el sol; y la densa humareda púrpura que se elevó hacia los pisos superiores desde el pasillo de Filch. Gracias a esos prácticos artilugios las últimas sospechas de la razón del ataque desaparecieron, y la mayoría terminó por adjudicarlo al simple hecho de ir hasta allí para colocar esos chascos, y arruinarle la mañana a Filch. Y punto.

__ Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... __ los tres Merodeadores estaban a punto de cruzar por el pasillo del primer piso, rumbo al Salón, y por supuesto iban a detenerse a ver su obra-. ¡Guau! Mira eso.

__ No creí que sería tan genial.

__ A que no se la esperaba después de lo de anoche.

El pasillo, de una punta a otra, estaba sellado por unas gruesas cuerdas doradas que impedían el paso. Y una intensa nube púrpura-violácea seguía flotante en el lugar, como recordando que por fin un par de alumnos habían tenido las agallas de hacerle frente a Filch.

Y todos parecían pensar que era grandioso. Incluso se había filtrado la información de la posible participación de Peeves, y desde entonces el fantasma había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Los distrajeron las risas de unas chicas que pasaron en grupo por su lado.

__ ¿Lo oíste? Parece que alguien puso Detonadores Amanecer bajo la cama de Filch, y Mary Donald dice que oyó a unos chicos decir que vieron a Filch huyendo del despacho en medio del humo violeta; y que salió echando maldiciones hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Han rastreado a Peeves por todo el castillo en tan sólo unas horas, pero nadie ha logrado encontrarlo, y Filch tampoco pudo identificar a sus atacantes. ¿No es grandioso? Yo creo que se lo merece.

Y las otras dos asintieron entre risitas. James, Remus y Sirius estallaron en risas apenas las vieron marchar.

__ Supongo que salió mejor de lo que planeamos __ susurró.

__ Si, definitivamente. Pero ¿que tú no tienes que ir a ver a Liz? Recuerda que hoy supuestamente iba a volver a casa por su madre.

__ ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo olvidé! __ exclamó Sirius golpéandose la frente, y salió huyendo hacia el Gran Salón.

James y Remus se quedaron mirándolo.

__ ¿Qué crees que sucederá? __ preguntó el segundo con tranquilidad.

__ ¿Crées que me quedaré a esperar que me cuente? __ respondió James con ironía-, ¡vamos tras él!

Sirius entró al Salón a paso apresurado. La túnica le ondeaba por detrás y su cabello se sacudió de forma atractiva cuando giró impacientemente a un lado y a otro la cabeza buscando con la vista a la chica de mirada triste y cabello castaño que había visto por última vez la mañana anterior. Pero no estaba. Liz simplemente no estaba por ninguna parte.

Hasta que...

__ ¡Auch! __ alguien chocó contra su espalda, y el fuerte golpe del empujón lo hizo trastablillar. Se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido, y cual no fue su sorpresa al toparse con nada menos que ella.

__ Liz __ susurró.

__ ¿Sirius? __ dijo la chica, y levantó la vista aún frotándose la cabeza-. Lo siento no te vi.

__ No, fue mi culpa __ replicó él con rapidez, y se tocó el pelo-. En realidad estaba buscándote.

__ ¿A mi?__ preguntó ella confusa.

__ Si. Es urgente, tengo que mostrarte algo. ¡Ya no tienes que irte!

__ ¿De que hablas?

__ Ven __ dijo él, y tomándola de la muñeca la llevó fuera del salón.

Liz se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, pero con el semblante lleno de confusión. Al final, se detuvieron en una salita que estaba vacía y Sirius la soltó, volteándose para quedar frente a ella.

__ ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?__ preguntó Liz.

__ Por esto __ dijo Sirius, y se quitó de debajo de la túnica el fichero.

"_Lizbeth Black Turner_"

Liz se quedó mirando la carpeta con los ojos como platos, estática como una estatua. Por un momento no fue capaz de articular palabra. Sirius sonrió.

__ Es tuyo __ dijo-. Ya no puede acusarte. No tienes que irte, ni tu madre se enfadará. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

__ ¿Có...? ¿Cómo...? __ balbuceó Liz; y entonces su cabeza empezó a atar cabos. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con asombro-. ¿Fueron ustedes? ¿Anoche?

Sirius sólo se limitó a sonreír, pero no respondió nada en específico.

__ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh, Sirius! __ chilló Liz de pura alegría, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Sirius abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, y un rápido rubor rojizo se extendió por sus mejillas mientras la sostenía. Liz se empezó a reir de pura felicidad, sin poder creerlo.

__ Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír __ comentó Sirius con calma, y Liz dio un respingo. Se separó de él con las mejillas coloradas, y miró hacia otra lado, acomodándose los rizos.

__ Yo...yo... __ suspiró tratando de ordenar su mente-. ¿Cómo podré agradecerte por esto, Sirius?

El muchacho sonrió.

__ Podrías darme otro de esos, para empezar __ bromeó.

Pero para Liz no fue ninguna broma. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, se acercó, lo tomó con la mano libre por la pechera y sin darle tiempo a decir nada le plantó un beso en los labios.

Sirius se quedó duro. Primero se puso blanco, y después, bailando de euforia por dentro, la tomó por el rostro y profundizó el beso.

Cuando por fin despegó sus labios de los de ella, a Liz le ardían las mejillas.

__ ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarás salir conmigo? __ preguntó el chico sonriendo seductoramente.

__ Creo que si __ susurró ella, y volvió a besarlo.

Lo que no sabían era que justo detrás de ellos dos cabezas se asomaban por la puerta, y miraban con satisfacción la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

__ Bien hecho, Canuto __ vivó James por la bajo, y le palmeó el hombro a Remus.

__ ¿Vas a torturarlo, verdad? __ preguntó el chico sonriendo con paciencia.

James alzó las cejas maliciosamente, pero por dentro estaba feliz por Sirius. Liz era el amor de su vida, y ahora por fin era suya.

Los Merodeadores habían ganado.


End file.
